


Sacred Secrets

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse not between Dean and Cas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is legal when they bone, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, I'm Sorry, Killer Dean Winchester, M/M, Mob cas, Protective Dean Winchester, Victim Castiel (Supernatural), but in a good way, mention of Sam - Freeform, underage mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Dean was abused when he was younger. Now with Sam out of the house, he takes it upon himself to get revenge for when they experienced when they were younger. He finds Cas along the way.





	Sacred Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I've had a headache for three days
> 
> I pictured the first guy as Alistair.

Dean Winchester was never one for emotions, let alone love. The only people he’s cared about since he was a child are his brother and their surrogate father Bobby Singer. Since he was sitting in the front row of one Bobby Singer’s funeral right now, he was down to Sammy.

Before Dean and Sam landed on Bobby’s doorstep, they were essentially drifters and being abused by anyone who could catch them. Dean would hustle pool, take it upon himself to get a five-finger discount for food and clothes, even sold inappropriate pictures to older men a time or two. Nothing was too destructive or demeaning when it came to being able to keep Sammy alive and with him.

Now they were both grown, Dean has tried to give Sam a normal life. As normal as he could, sending his younger brother to college and even letting him get a dog. Once Sam was out, Dean started… hunting. He took it upon himself to find men and even women like the ones that abused them when they were younger and take care of the situation once and for all.

Dean cracked the window open as quietly as he could, glad that no lights were on outside. He’d tailed this guy for days, seeing his trading and selling of young boys. It made him sick and he wanted him off the street as quickly as he could. Pulling himself into the house, Dean tiptoed to the stairs, making his way up. He cleared all of the rooms with almost swat efficiency, swift and quiet. Bile rose in Dean’s throat more with every room cleared, seeing expensive and well-built torture chairs, beds, chains, and tools. 

With one last room to clear, Dean held his breath. He slowly opened the door, willing his heart to slow. The man he had followed was in bed, sleeping. Dean couldn’t fathom how a monster like this could sleep so soundly, let alone unguarded. Sheathing his gun, Dean pulled his knife from his waistband, approaching the bed.

He was inches away from the man, knife at the ready when a noise coming from the covered dog cage made the man stir. Dean froze, eyes glued to the guy’s face to make sure he stayed asleep. Fuck this dog and fuck this guy. When the pervert settled again, Dean continued his way forward, silently plunging his knife into the fucker’s throat.

Dean didn’t take pleasure from seeing the life bleed from his victim's eyes, he didn’t enjoy making his kills loud and bloody, he just wanted the monsters dead. He wiped the knife off on the sheets and stood back, catching his breath. Another noise from the dog cage caught Dean off guard, making his jump.

“Fucking dog, dude.” Dean breathed out, making his way toward the cage. “Better be a cute fucker and be nice. Bite me and I’ll bite back.” He pulled the sheet off the cage, expecting maybe a boxer, not a human.

Dean’s mouth dropped open, eyeing the guy. He was young and he was pretty. There was a muzzle fit for a person strapped around his head, matted dark hair haloing his head under the straps, and a leather collar and leash attached to him. As if this were a normal occasion, the guy lifted a hand and gave Dean a small wave.

“Uh, hello,” Dean whispered, crouching down next to the cage. Not sure what to do, he reached to unlatch the cage and unclip the leash. This kid couldn’t be older than 16. “Do you need help getting out?”

The blue eyes inside the cage rolled and the guy pulled his nearly naked body free from the cage himself, knees cracking, he reached to undo the muzzle. It was custom made, a gag placed on the inside of the muzzle to nestle inside of wearer’s mouth. Dean cringed at the entire situation but glad he picked this guy tonight.

“Did you buy me?” The scratchy deep voice of the boy resonated in the silent room, a slight Russian accent tinging his words. He rolled his eyes again at the confused look on Dean’s face. “This man bought me, never got the chance to use me. I’m assuming you didn’t want to pay.” He waved his hand to the body in the bed.

“Uh.” Dean eloquently delivered. “No, um, I didn’t know he had someone. I thought his… inventory was empty. That’s why I picked tonight. To, you know.” He waved his hand toward the man, similar to how the boy had.

The boy looked skeptical, understandably. “So you saw this shady guy, knew what he was up to, and took it upon yourself to kill him?”

Dean looked around, avoiding eye contact. “He was next on the list, so, yeah.”

“List?” The dark-haired boy questioned. “You mean there’s more?”

“Yes?” Dean murmured, not knowing why he was so nervous. Maybe because he’d never talked about his kills before, or maybe because this very young attractive boy was all but naked except for a pair of black briefs and a leather collar. It could be both, you never know.

“Interesting.” The deep voice was low as if he was talking to himself rather than Dean. “I appreciate you saving me, though you didn’t know you would be doing that.” He rubbed his chin, as if in thought.

“I’ll tell you what. I have a friend who knows a lot of tech stuff. Like mastermind smart. You let me join you and help you get rid of these creeps, and I can help you become better at your job and get you access to most predator profiles to open up your victim pool. Deal?” He held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean numbly held his hand out, highly confused and slightly turned on. He felt a warm handshake his. “I…Dean. What?”

“Name’s Castiel. But when we’re on cases, call me Jimmy.” Castiel proceeded to take some clothes from the dresser and get dressed, throwing his collar on the bed. “Come on, handsome. Buy me dinner and I’ll get you that friend’s contact.”

Dean stood there, watching Castiel leave the room. “What. The. Fuck.” Confusion would be an understatement. How was this guy being so nonchalant in this situation? He did say the perv didn’t get the chance to use him yet but a normal person would be shaken and crying. And maybe call the cops. But this?

Castiel popped his head back into the room. “Dean, you coming?”

“Uh, yeah.” He mumbled, following Castiel out the back out the house and toward his car.

Castiel was right. His friend, a bubbly redhead by the name Charlie, gave them so much opportunity, blowing open their possibilities. As for Castiel’s reaction to the whole “being abducted and put in a cage” thing was because, unbeknownst to the kidnappers, he was part of the Russian mob. _The Russian Mob. _He wasn’t a big player but he was the son of a guy who worked for a guy so whenever they slipped up, which wasn’t often, Cas called someone and got them taken off the radar. Very useful, if you ask Dean.

Months of getting to know Cas was refreshing from his usual lone wolf lifestyle. He was funny and made a good partner and he was smart as a whip. Always quick to respond when Dean threw a joke his way or knew how to get Dean out of his funk when something goes wrong on one of their cases.

“Come on, Mister Grumpy Pants. So the guy left the state. If we ever go on a road trip, we can make a little visit.” Cas smiled and slid the pie closer to Dean. “Now eat up, handsome. I need you primed and ready to go. We’re going car shopping.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stabbed at the pie with his fork, picturing the elusive pervert. Car shopping sounded awful and dull and he didn’t want to go. Cas had an affinity for ugly new cars like Prius or pimp mobiles.

Cas sighed, drumming his nails on the table. “Okay, sour puss. I know you don’t enjoy my taste in travel but I think you won’t be too upset today.” He chewed on his thumbnail, eyeing Dean. “Is this about the car or is it about Sam?”

“Stop.” Dean dropped his fork, crossing his arms. “I told you to drop the topic days ago.”

“Mhmm. You did. But I won’t.” Cas leaned across the table, eye contact not wavering. “We’re partners, Dean. I can’t do this with you being in such a bad spot. Either you talk to me or we’re taking a break. And that’s not negotiable.”

Dean let his head fall back, closing his eyes. “Jesus. Fine.” He sat up, looking at Cas. “I raised that boy since we were kids, I took care of him and I did some very illegal things to make sure he had food in his stomach and clothes on his back. I kept us as safe as I could. And he hasn’t called me back in almost a month. Just a quick text here and there.”

A small smile made its way onto Cas’ lips. “Dean, look at me. Really look at me.” He waited for Dean to focus on him again. “Sam loves you. As you said, you raised him to be able to get out, go to college and make a life for himself. That’s what he’s doing, Dean. It’s finals time. He’s probably studying, maybe trying to get a girl’s number.”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s, grasping it in a warm hold. “He doesn’t really know all you’ve done for him, not really. He’s twenty, he’s young, and he’s free. Most children who go to college want to break free. Parents normally feel abandoned and unloved.”

“I’m not his parent,” Dean mumbled.

“Yes, you are, Dean. You raised him. He may not be your actual son, but you raised him like he was.” The younger man smiled. “Now I may be younger than your Sam, but I can see what you’ve done for him.”

A shade of pink spread over Dean’s cheeks, making his freckles more pronounced. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Cas threw back, still holding onto Dean’s hand. “So eat your pie and I’ll show you the car we’re going to get.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean’s voice broke, eyeing the 1967 Chevy Impala. “You’re being one hundred percent for real right now?”

Cas snorted a little laugh. “Yeah, handsome. I’m being completely honest. She’s all yours.”

“Cas,” Dean began, looking between the younger man and the car. “Fuck, man.” He made his way over, pulling Castiel into a bear hug. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered, Dean. You’re family.” He murmured into Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s kinda weird you guys live together.” Charlie pointed out, batting her lashes and sipping her milkshake. “It’s not like you guys can’t afford to live separately.”

Castiel blinked, expression neutral. “That’s what friends do.”

Charlie snorted a bit of her shake when he laughed. “Right. Friends. Because friends eye fuck each other and buy each other their dream cars and introduce each other to their family and live together.” She counted each one off on her fingers.

“I swear to god, Charlie.” Castiel’s voice went low, deadly. “You say something, I will end your career.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Right. You love me too much. Just nut up Novak and-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Cas hissed just as Dean sat back down beside him. He plastered a smile on his face to welcome Dean back. “So we got tabs on the guy we’ve been following.”

“I’m going to shower.” Dean trudged up the stairs, peeling his shirts off. “I feel fucking gross.”

Castiel smiled, slinking up the stairs behind the older man. “Mind if I join you?” He joked, laughing.

Dean hesitated in his steps, almost tripping. “You, uh, want to?”

“I mean, do you want me to?” Cas was quiet, watching. It was a joke but he’d like to jump on the chance. He’d also like to jump on Dean.

“Shower is big enough for the two of us, yeah?” Dean kept making his way to the bathroom, stripped the rest of his clothes, and turned both shower heads on. He waited for the steam to start rising before he stepped into the shower. “You gonna join me or not?” He didn’t even have to turn around to know Castiel hesitated.

In seconds, Castiel was stripped and stepping into the shower and under the second showerhead. “I’m really glad I chose this house because this shower is really doing me something fucking good right now.”

Dean let out a breathy laugh and stepped forward, grabbing a shampoo bottle. “Let’s clean up. We had a rough case.”

Castiel nodded, leaning back and let Dean wash his hair in silence, rubbing his apple shampoo through the younger man’s hair. Dean turned so Cas could return the favor. He savored the feel of his fingers brushing through Dean’s hair, the feel of his skin under his fingertips, and the sight of the soapy water falling down his body. He started to get an erection which may or may not cause an issue.

“Can I wash you?” Cas asked, stepping a little closer to Dean. When the taller man nodded, Castiel grabbed his own body wash, forgoing a washcloth. He wanted to use his hands and feel Dean. Really feel him.

A shiver ran down the older man’s body when Cas started rubbing his soapy hands over his body. “You are exquisite.” He murmured, rubbing his hands over the small of Dean’s back. He rubbed his hands around to Dean’s stomach, washing as he went. As his hands went lower, the faster his breath and heart rate went.

The blush Dean had been sporting spread down his chest and the back of his neck, alerting Castiel to his situation. He savored it. The only time he’d seen the man in front of him lose his façade and drop his mask was either after they killed or when he fought with Sam.

Cas stepped closer, hands washing lower. He skimmed a hand through Dean’s curls slowly, allowing time for Dean to reject him if he wanted to. When no objection left Dean’s lips, he lowered his hand further, brushing his fingers over a rock hard cock. Castiel stepped forward as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s member, letting his own erection rest in the crease of his ass.

Small moans left Dean’s mouth as Cas stroked him slowly, not fast enough to bring his orgasm closer but enough for him to feel good. Dean was bigger than he’d imagined, bigger, thicker, and uncut. Cas’ mouth watered at the cock in his hand.

“You are perfect.” Castiel murmured, placing open mouth kisses on Dean’s shoulder. “Have you pictured me touching you like this before?” Dean nodded his head. “Did it feel this good when you imagined it?” Dean shook his head no. “How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

Dean moaned as Cas squeezed his cock, slowing his stroking to almost stopped. “So long.”

“Hmm.” Cas leaned back, letting the head of his cock slip down to rest against Dean’s hole, making both men moan. “Like a few months?” Dean shook his head no. “The couple years we’ve been acquainted?” Dean nodded yes. “Have you been waiting for me to become legal, Dean?”

“Yes.” He hissed, Cas’ strokes becoming long. “I didn’t want to be like one of those perverts. I didn’t want to be a monster.”

Castiel frowned at that. “Dean, you are far from being a monster. You saved me. You are amazing and I love you for that.” He stilled his hand and huffed a breath when Dean whined at the loss. “Look at me.”

Dean turned around, hard cock brushing against Cas’. His eye seems suspiciously watery but Cas didn’t mention that.

“For the sheer fact that you waited, Dean, makes you so much different than the people we target.” Cas placed both hands on either side of Dean’s face. “You are the reason I am here.”

“You would have found a way, even without me.” Dean looked down, laying his hands on Cas’ hips. “You’re so much stronger than I am.”

Squinty eyes and one tilted head later, Cas rolled his eyes. “You are my rock. My world. I am strong because I have a strong foundation to hold me up.” Cas laughed, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Now I need you to wash me. I’m still dirty.”

Dean smiled and grabbed the body wash. He ran his soapy hands over Castiel’s body as he’d received minutes ago. “Your skin is so soft.” Dean murmured, resting his nose in Castiel’s hair. After a few minutes of just feeling and touching, Dean rinsed Cas’ skin. He wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and kissed the younger man. His lips were soft and warm and wet against his own. It was hot and steamy, thanks to the shower, and Dean’s cock throbbed.

“You want to fuck me, handsome?” Castiel asked, rubbing his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yes. I really want to fuck you, baby.” Dean moaned when Castiel grabbed both of their cocks in hand. “I want to fuck you in my bed.”

“Yeah, okay.” Castiel kissed Dean one more time before they made their way dripping through the halls and into the Dean’s room.

Dean eased the younger man down onto the bed, laying him out like the buffet he was. “I could eat you whole, Cas.” Dean ran his lips down Cas’ stomach, kissing and nipping. He took the younger man’s cock into his mouth, sucking as best as he could. As he bobbed his head, Dean let his fingers drift to his hole. He hummed around Cas’ cock, drawing a moan from the panting boy beneath him.

“You wanna stretch me open? Wanna open me up and fuck me?” Cas panted out, lightly pulling on Dean’s hair. “Gonna fuck me with your fingers so you can fuck me with your cock?”

Dean popped off Cas’ cock, stroking him with his spit. “You have a mouth on you, you know that?” He grabbed the lube from his draw, coating his fingers. “I should make you use that mouth for something else.”

Cas nodded, getting on his hands and knees and turning his head to take Dean’s cock in his mouth, leaving him with plenty of room to prep Cas. With innocent eyes, he looked up at the older man and batted his lashes.

Dean grunted as he slowly fucked into Cas’ mouth a few times. “If your mouth feels this good, I wonder how good your ass will feel.” Dean massaged around Cas’ hole for a few minutes, waiting for the muscle to relax and get ready to take his fingers. “You ready baby?”

Cas nodded and started sucking with all his skill and practice he could muster.

“Fuck, Castiel.” Dean slipped a finger into Cas, slowly moving in and out. “You’re such a slut for my cock right now.” A second finger joined the first, drawing moans from the younger man. Dean tried to push aside the pleasure from the mouth on his member, focusing instead on opening Castiel up for him. With three fingers inside of him, Dean worked at making him orgasm.

“What are you doing?” Castiel moaned out. “I want to come on your cock.”

Dean didn’t slow himself, kept his fingers pumping. “Oh, you will, baby.”

Castiel whined and pushed himself back onto Dean’s fingers, all but forgetting the cock he was supposed to be sucking. Every thrust on Dean’s fingers was zeroed in on Castiel’s prostate, making the boy mewl. “Fuck, oh my god. Yes.”

“You look so good fucking my fingers. You open up so nice for me.” Dean praised Castiel. “You are so beautiful, look at you.”

Cas nodded, words turning into gibberish, panting and writhing. “Feels so good, daddy.”

Dean moaned, needing to see Cas come. “You about to come, baby? Gonna come for daddy?”

Castiel went still, face messed up in ecstasy, his muscles drawn taught until he spilled onto the bed and his upper body collapsed onto the bed.

“Did you like that baby?” Dean withdrew his fingers, wiping the lube onto his cock. Without waiting for a response, Dean flipped the younger man onto his back, jerking his cock a few times. “You’re so pretty when you come.”

“You want to fuck me now?” Cas slurred.

Dean walked on his knees up the bed, positioning at Cas’ entrance. “Yes, and I’m going to. And you’re going to come on my cock, just like we talked about.” He slid into the younger man slowly, savoring the heat and how tight he was. “You feel so good, boy. So tight for me.”

Castiel whined, tightening his muscles around Dean’s cock even more. “I’ll be sure to hold on for the ride.”

“That’s a good boy.” Dean panted, fucking hard into Castiel, cock hitting the younger man’s prostate every time. Thrust after thrust, Dean praised Cas the entire time. Either with words or with his mouth and hands. “You’re taking my cock so well like you were made for me to fuck you.”

“I’m so full. You’re so big, daddy.” Castiel tried to meet Dean, thrust for thrust.

Dean hauled Cas up into his lap, fucking up into him. He relished the screams of pleasure coming from the boy’s lips. He licked and nipped at Castiel’s chest, lathing over his nipples. “You want me to pull out?”

A whine slipped from Cas’ lips. “No, fill me up. Please. Come inside me, daddy.”

“You got it, baby.” Dean pounded into Cas harder, slipping his hand between their bodies and jerking the boy’s cock. “You close, baby? I want to come with you.” When Cas nodded, Dean jerked him faster. He kissed Castiel’s lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. When he felt Cas start to draw tight, Dean fucked even harder into the boy.

“Yeah, just like that, Dean,” Cas whined. “Fuckin me so good, I’m going to come.”

Dean bit into Cas’ shoulder as he spilled into his hole, thrusting until he felt the boy spill into his lap. Both men moaned, panting and sweaty.

Castiel huffed a laugh, letting himself fall off of Dean’s cock and back onto the bed. “That was so much better than I imagined times a thousand.”

“Me too, baby.” Dean smiled, settling down beside Castiel. “I’m sorry if I was a bit rusty. It’s been a while.”

“I wouldn’t have anything to compare it to.” Cas rolled over, resting his head on the older man’s chest. “I mean, besides my dildo, if that counts.”

Dean balked at that. “What?” He pulled back, looking at the younger man. “I… Why me?”

Cas squinted up at Dean. “Why you? I don’t know, because I love you. Stupid question.” He settled down again, cuddling into the warm chest below him.

“I… love you too.” The older man answered in a quiet voice. “But you already knew that, right?” He hesitated.

“Duh. The only people you act different around is me and Sam. I picked up on it.” Castiel yawned, pulling the blanket over them. “Now shut up or I’ll beat you up.”

Dean laughed but complied. “Sleep well, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =^_^=


End file.
